


Shit, I’m gay for you.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: "Stiles hated it. He hated it so much. The mark in his skin, that word, he hated it and he hated the whole world. Because in a world where you have your soulmates’ first words tattooed in your skin, he, obviously, had… well, that."





	Shit, I’m gay for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Shiro/Lance from voltron, but I decided to edit this to fit with Stiles/Derek (because they're my OTP of OTPs ♥ I was going to change just the names but at the end I changed half of it to fit better, I hope you like it! ♥

Stiles hated it. He hated it so much. The mark in his skin, that word, he hated it and he hated the whole world. Because in a world where you have your soulmates’ first words tattooed in your skin, he, obviously, had… well, that.

Erica had a “Your friend is really dumb…” in her back, Kira had a “Woah, You’re so beautiful” in her wrist and even Lydia had an “Well, hello beautiful” in her forearm. But he?

He had a freaking “Hi”.

It could be anyone, the grandma from the store, his neighbor, the guy of the bus station who sells the tickets. Anyone!

And it was the worst, because his heart always beat fast when he heard that word and he wondered if this time it was that person. Sometimes he said “Hi” in return, but sometimes he went with things like “What a wonderful day” or even “Mama zabrania mi rozmawiać z nieznajomymi”. Because who knew? Maybe there was a cute lady with those words on her wrist, just for him.

But, it was tired, because it never was  _ his _ person…

Stiles went to the cafeteria with Erica, Kira and Cora, Cora was his new classmate, she looked a little lonely so he invited her to eat lunch with them and she accepted the invitation. 

It was their first day of university and Stiles had lost the count of the times that he had heard a “Hi” because, well, introductions and all that…

Stiles stabbed his food with his fork. He wasn’t going to answer to any other “Hi” because he was  _ done _ , he didn’t want to know about soulmates and all that, he didn’t need a partner, he just needed... cats, like, a lot of cats.

“Guys, my sister is coming, I think she wants to eat with us or, I don’t know, just say hi” Cora said and Stiles groaned because he didn’t want to say hi!

“Hi guys!” said Laura while she took a seat in front of them. Stiles was trying to stab a poor vegetable “Mom said that I had to take care of you and introduce you to people since you’ve always… you scare the people with your attitude, but I think that it’s not the case? Who are they?” Asked Laura, smiling to the people who was besides Cora. 

Cora rolled her eyes at her sister’s words “Yeah, I made them by myself and if they run away it’s going to be because of your faul” the girl sighed “Laura, Boyd, Derek, he’s Stiles, he’s in my group, they’re Kira and Erica, Stiles’ friends…”

“Nice to meet you Stiles, Erica, Kira” says Laura, the smile never leaving her face. 

An awkward silence fell in the table. Stiles heard Laura hitting one of the men, who cursed and then he let out a resigned sigh. 

“Hi” said said man and Stiles saw a hand in front of him and he had to blink a few times.

_ Oh, yes, a handshake, yes, yes. _

He grabbed the hand and looked at the man, because,  _ manners maketh man. _

And.

Holy crap.

He was so…

“Shit, I’m gay for you” Stiles said, no thinking “I mean… sorry” he moved his hand away, because, really Stiles?

The man in front of him blinked a couple times and then he started to laugh.

“Hey, Derek, even if I find it incredible because you never laugh, It’s rude! Don’t laugh at the poor guy! He’s out little sister’s friend, I’m going to punch you in your pretty face if you don’t stop” Said Laura.

“No, sorry, I didn’t mean to… It’s just…” Derek started unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt and then…

“Oh my god” Stiles squeaked, because in Derek’s chest were the words ‘Shit, I’m gay for you’.

It was happening.

“Dude, I’m really sorry for my first words” said Stiles, because, really, poor man.

“No, it’s okay, I like them” Derek smiled shyly.

“To be fair, I hated you for this” and Stiles showed him his right shoulder with the ‘Hi’.

“I’m sorry” Derek whispered, gently touching the mark in Stiles’ shoulder.

“Shit, I’m so gay for you” Stiles repeated with a grin in his lips.

“Your friend is really dumb…” Said Boyd, apparently to Erica.

“Yes, yes, sometimes he is” replied Erica and then there was a squeak coming from both, Erica and Boyd, but Stiles didn’t paying attention, because he just wanted to see into Derek’s eyes and take his hand.

“You should kiss him, I’m just saying” Laura said, with gee on her voice. 

Derek rolled his eyes “I’m not going to kiss him in front of you, nor in the middle of the cafetería” said Derek. 

“I-I would like you to kiss me, really, I’ve been waiting for this my whole life and I’m going to feel really insulted if you don’t at least take my hand or something like that because…”

And then Derek kissed him. Not because he wanted Stiles to shut up, but because the rambling was really endearing and he felt his body tingling with excitement. And Stiles’ lips were beautiful, all pink and asking for being kissed. Who was him to deny them it? 

“Perfect, I’m going to send this video to mom!” said Laura. 

“What? No, I don’t want her to see!” yelled Derek.

But Laura didn’t pay him attention and started to run out of the cafetería. Derek didn’t follow her. She was in her last semester, she felt like the school was hers, and she had no shame. Derek still had a few semesters ahead and he didn’t want to embarass himself. He took Stiles’ hand again and smiled shyly at him. Stiles returned the smile, a big bright smile that made him shine with emotion. 

Derek always loved his soulmate’s first words, because “Jackson, you can be handsome, but, I’m going to turn my soulmate gay, okay? I win, even if you date the hottest girl in school, I win”.

**Author's Note:**

> The part in polish says "my mom told me not to talk with strangers" Thank you @Raven_is_blue! for giving me a more accurate translation! ♥ Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
